Traditionally, a dart game is scored manually. In recent years, electronic dartboards have become popular as scoring can be done automatically by providing an electronic scoring means in those dart games. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,571 discloses an interesting electronic dart game, as shown in FIG. 1. In the material of prior art, the surface of a dartboard is divided into several independent scoring sections 42. Each scoring section 42 is loosely attached to the dartboard and electrodes of a switch provided respectively on conductor sheets 31 and 33 is under each scoring section 42. When a dart (not shown) hits a specific scoring section 42 on the dartboard, the impact causes the section 42 to push against the electronic switch underneath, thus, sending an electronic signal to an electronic scoring machine 10.
According to the disclosure of the prior art, referring to FIG. 2, the slide 70 and the block 80 may be moved inward of the frame 40 against the springs 74 when the block 80 is shot by a dart 88. Obviously, the structure of the prior art for arranging the conductor means is complex and it is not very easy to mount as its precision for locating switch on resilient sheets 31 and 33.
In addition, since the individual sections on the surface of the dartboard of the prior art are provided to be attached on the dartboard, the drawbacks of the prior art are also difficult to overcome. Referring to FIG. 3, the slides 70 each include one or more pins 71 for engaging into the block 80 and for securing the block 80 to the slide 70. Thus it is easy to understand that the attachment between blocks 80 and the dartboard are not secure and can cause other drawbacks. Firstly, when a dart hits a specific section on the dartboard, other sections on the dartboard may also vibrate and may trigger other membrane switches. Thus it not only causes confusion in scoring, but also the player can not have the same satisfactory sensation in comparison with an ordinary dart game. Secondly, removing a dart from any unstable section is not very easy.